Kagome's Inner Demon
by Elmblossom17
Summary: Sesshoumaru unwittingly does something to piss off Kagome, who's recently been mated to his brother. This causes some unexpected problems- and something happens that will change their lives forever!


Kagome's Inner Demon  
  
by J. Robinson  
04/30/'03  
  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and characters therefrom are not owned by me. This fanfiction is written purely for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue  
me!  
  
"What is it about this concept that you don't understand?" shouted the extremely peeved young miko, staring down at a very wide-eyed inu- youkai lord. "He is your brother! Your own brother! Your flesh and blood! Being an older sibling comes with responsibilities, you silver- haired jerk! Being the older one means you have to care, and love, and support your little brother! You are supposed to protect him!" Her voice was getting louder and higher-pitched by the second, and Sesshoumaru's ears hurt from the ringing.  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha said from nearby, trying to calm her down. She didn't respond.  
"I cannot figure out how a being as supposedly intelligent and strong as you are could possibly not understand this! You are supposed to be one of the most powerful demons around, right? Did the extra power from your title kill off all your brain cells?! Your brother!! Your own brother!! WHY DON'T YOU GET IT???" She screamed in such rage that even her mate flinched back from her. Then, suddenly, she doubled over, clutching her stomach. She screamed again, in pain. Inuyasha was at her side in seconds, trying to hold her, but she kept slipping out of his grasp. She screamed again, in agony.  
"What's happening to her?!" Inuyasha cried out in terror and shock, his golden eyes so wide and fearful that it touched even his brother's cold heart. "Sesshoumaru, I know you hate me, but please, if you know what's wrong with her you have to tell me!" He cried, a begging tone in his voice.  
Sesshoumaru struggled to his feet, not wanting to feel the pity and sympathy that were surging in his heart. "You have mated her, and marked her, and so her soul is bound to yours. She is so angry-" 'With me,' his mind whispered, but he ignored it and kept speaking. "-so angry that her demon side is trying to come out. Unfortunately, her body is human. The only demon blood she has is from her bond with you. So she is in terrible pain, as her rage struggles to bring out the demon her body cannot handle." He tried not to let his feelings, guilt, fear, sadness, show in his eyes.  
Inuyasha started to cry. "I...I can't...please, is there anything I can do, anyone can do, to help her? To make her better?"  
Sesshoumaru started to shake his head, but then something stopped him. His eyes widened as an idea came to him. "There may be something.... But it requires a sacrifice on your part, little brother." Sesshoumaru barely noticed that he had said those words without sneering for the first time. "I don't really know if it would work, but if you can manage to give her enough of your blood, it may be possible for her to successfully bring the demon through...." His voice faltered. "But...it will hurt, both of you, very, very badly...and if anything goes wrong...you'll both die."  
"Give her my blood?" Inuyasha said softly, his face blank. "How much?"  
"I don't know. As much as she needs. You'd just have to do it and find out." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother apologetically, and a part of him distantly wondered why he no longer felt the disgust and anger he usually did when he looked at the hanyou.  
"I.... Everyone get out of here!" Inuyasha said, turning to look at his wide-eyed friends, who stood in a semi-circle behind him. "All of you, go away! I want to be alone with my mate!" He was breathing heavily, and Sesshoumaru could smell waves of fear rolling off of him. The silver- haired youkai started to go towards Jaken, who held a crying and very frightened Rin by the shoulders protectively. That made him blink a few times with surprise, as he had not noticed any affection growing between his servant and his...well, whatever Rin was. He couldn't think of a word to describe her importance to him.  
"Oi! Brother, you stay!" Inuyasha's voice startled Sesshoumaru out of his reverie. He registered that the hanyou had called him 'brother'...with no hatred, or scorn, or anything in his voice. He turned back toward the hanyou, who now knelt on the ground, holding his mate's convulsing body in his arms. He looked at him pleadingly. "Please, I don't know if I can do this alone."  
"Of course," Sesshoumaru heard himself say, and he walked over to crouch beside Inuyasha. 'Responsibilities,' his mind whispered. 'Protect, support, love.'  
"What do I do?" Inuyasha said, some of the fear subsiding as the others left the two brothers alone with the miko. "I don't know how to...."  
"Cut youself, and place the wound against her mouth. She'll start to drink, and it will hurt, but you're just going to have to let her do it. Once she gets enough, she'll...well, she'll change. Hopefully, she'll turn, and then she should be ok- once we get her calmed down again." Sesshoumaru sighed.  
"Right," Inuyasha muttered, and put his arm to his mouth. When he pulled it away again, Sesshoumaru could see a dark red gash halfway up his arm between wrist and elbow. "Fuck, that hurt!" he hissed, and then laughed at himself.  
"Ok- now, hold it against her lips," Sesshoumaru reminded him.  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said, and hoisted her up to sit/lay on his lap. He pressed the gash against her open mouth, and was startled when she started to suck, not gently. He gasped at the pain, and squeezed his eyes shut against the unmanly tears. "Shit, you weren't kidding," he gasped.  
"No, I wasn't," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Now, when she has taken enough, she should let you go, willingly. But I want to warn you that she will change- rather extensively...." He blushed, feeling uncomfortable, trying to ignore the sucking sounds Kagome was making. "At first, she'll turn hanyou. Then she'll complete the transformation into a full demon. But even after we calm her down, there's a chance that she won't be...exactly the same afterwards."  
Inuyasha stared at his brother with fearful eyes. "What...do you mean, she won't be the same?"  
"It's only a possibility. But she may be permanently transformed...into a hanyou." Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko, who had now managed to bring her hands up and clamp them on to either side of Inuyasha's arm, holding it in place. He tried to imagine her as a hanyou, and failed.  
"Kagome? A hanyou?" Inuyasha's face was very pale, and not just from the loss of blood, either. "She's going to sit me into next week when she comes to," he moaned, and shook his head. "Oh, well. If it happens, it happens, and I'd much rather have Kagome as a hanyou than not at all." He shuddered.  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were glued to the miko's fingers, clenched tightly around his brother's arm. "Look," he said softly, gesturing. Inuyasha looked down and his eyes widened. Kagome's fingers were now tipped by short, sharp claws. They looked like Inuyasha's own clawed fingers, to a certain degree.  
"Wow," breathed Inuyasha. Then he clenched his teeth as a sharp pain shot up his arm from the wound. "I think her fangs have appeared," he said with a gasp.  
"She's turning faster than I thought she would," Sesshoumaru said, inordinately pleased. "Maybe this won't take as long as I thought."  
"I hope it's over soon, 'cause this hurts like hell," Inuyasha groaned.  
"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said softly, "I'm very sorry about all this."  
"What?" Inuyasha said, looking at his elder half-brother in surprise. "What are you talking about?"  
"If I hadn't come back to try and take...if I hadn't shown up, she wouldn't have freaked out, and this wouldn't be happening," Sesshoumaru explained.  
"I don't know about that," Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "I think I probably would have made her this angry eventually."  
"...Oh," Sesshoumaru said, slightly stunned. Then he sighed. "Inuyasha.... She was right."  
"What?" said the hanyou, his golden eyes staring into his brother's matching set.  
"She was right about...what it means to have a younger brother." Sesshoumaru couldn't look away, even though he felt dreadfully embarassed. "I have never been a good brother to you, and I wish I could change that."  
"Sesshoumaru.... Oniichan. I don't care about all that. It's in the past. I just want you to be...." Inuyasha winced, and continued on, despite the bleeding holes in his arm from Kagome's clawtips tightening. "I just want you to be a brother to me now. There's so much I don't know.... I need guidance, Sesshoumaru."  
"I never thought I would hear those words coming out of your mouth, Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru. "She's really changed you."  
"She's the best thing that ever happened to me," Inuyasha replied, looking down at her with a loving gaze. "She's my whole reason for being, now." He looked up again at his brother, and his eyes fell on the empty sleeve hanging from the youkai lord's left shoulder. "Sesshoumaru...I'm sorry I cut off your arm," he said sadly.  
"Don't be," Sesshoumaru said. "If you hadn't, I would have gotten the Tetsusaiga, and we both know that would have been a very bad thing. I could also have killed you...and her, too, probably. I'm glad I lost my arm, rather than the other option." He shook his head. "Although it does make it hard to scratch some itchy spots."  
Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed. "Sesshoumaru, you really ought to make more jokes," he said when he could catch his breath. "You've got a hell of a sense of humor."  
Sesshoumaru grinned. Then his eyes widened again. "Her ears...." he said, stunned.  
Inuyasha looked down to see a pair of adorable black-furred dog ears perched atop Kagome's head. He grinned. "She always loved to tug on my ears...now I can get some revenge!"  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "I'm sure she'll love that, brother."  
Inuyasha smiled at Sesshoumaru, and then gasped as Kagome dropped his arm. They both looked at her face, and she gazed back at them with eyes that glowed somewhere between orange and yellow. Her mouth hung open as she gasped for breath, and they could both see that her fangs were stained dark red with blood.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, staring at his mate. "Do you feel ok?"  
Kagome didn't say anything, only stared at Inuyasha with her yellow eyes for a second. Then, silently, her gaze slid across to Sesshoumaru, and she bared her fangs at him and growled.  
"Maybe you'd better get back," Sesshoumaru said to his brother as he watched the girl's eyes begin to bleed red. "She's going to turn, and I don't want you to get hurt accidentally."  
"Right," Inuyasha muttered, and began to back away from his enraged hanyou mate. "I'll just be...over here."  
Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh, but he could only stare as her ears reversed their course and slid down to the sides of her head again, turning pointy and looking much like his own did. A dark purple-red crescent moon mark burned itself into her forehead, and two pairs of purple-red stripes appeared on her cheeks. Her fangs grew and lengthened until they no longer fit in her mouth. She growled louder, and Sesshoumaru started.  
~I submit,~ he said in inugo, the instinctive language of the inuyoukai. He dropped to his hands and knees and bared his throat, displaying his submission. She snarled, and he felt real fear for a second as she moved in to take his throat between her fangs.  
Inuyasha watched in horror as his mate appeared to be preparing to tear out his brother's throat. 'Why doesn't he do something?' was his terrified thought.  
But rather than ripping open the youkai's neck with her bloody fangs, she only clamped down lightly, leaving small pin-point wounds, and then moved away from him. Inuyasha watched in relief as her transformation reversed itself, and she became a hanyou once more. Then it stopped, and she seemed to shake herself, and closed her mouth, gingerly swallowing, and licking her lips as if there was a rather bad taste in her mouth.  
"What happened?" she finally said, and Inuyasha laughed out loud. He rushed to her and grabbed her, hugging her tight.  
"You're ok, you're really ok," he cried, and felt tears of joy spring to his eyes.  
Sesshoumaru smiled as he sat back on his haunches and watched his brother embrace his mate. She would be ok. 'Good,' he thought softly.  
"Inuyasha," she giggled, and then kissed him sweetly. Then, she broke away from him, a strange look on her face. "Inuyasha, there's something wrong with my ears," she said fearfully.  
"There's nothing wrong with your ears, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "They've just...relocated."  
"What?" she said, staring at him.  
He took her hands in his and guided them to the top of her head, to her ears. "There they are."  
"Inuyashaaaa...." she breathed, "what's going on here? Why do I have dog ears...and claws?" she said, staring at her hands with wide golden eyes.  
"Honey, there's something I have to tell you," Inuyasha said in a soothing voice. "Come, sit down with me, and I'll explain everything to you...."  
Sesshoumaru grinned and walked off, allowing them their privacy, desiring nothing more than to find his...well, whatever Rin was, and give her a big hug. He was grateful to be alive. And relatively unharmed, too! 


End file.
